Being In a Relationship
by J-ninja421
Summary: Koharu and Senri have been together for a few months. Their relationship hasn't gone any further then hugging. Koharu is worried that Senri doesn't want to do anything romantic...but Senri in the other hand wants to be romantic but is afraid that Koharu is not ready. What will happen between the two?


**Disclamer: I do not own Norn9**

* * *

"Here it's!" Koharu was skimming through a book aloud. "The definition of relationship is the way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected."

Koharu has been in the library all afternoon. The reason is she wants to figure out what it means being in a relationship. Koharu has been in a relationship with Senri Ichinose for few months. They have been taking their relationship slow. It has been troubling to the Pinkette because she is worried that Senri may not like her anymore. The two have never kissed…or said the words, "I love you." Koharu would ask Makoto and Nanami for advice but she didn't want to trouble them, because they are in their own relationships. Her solution is doing research in the library. Whenever she didn't know something she would look it up in a book and take notes in her notebook.

"People connected in what way? I wonder…" Koharu thought aloud. But she didn't notice two female figures right behind her.

"There you are!" Makoto scolded.

The shout from Makoto made Koharu jump from her skin and showed a surprised expression with slight embarrassment, "Makoto and Nanami what are you girls doing here?"

"Looking for you. You missed lunch." Nanami whispered in a soft tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I have been busy doing research…I must have lost track of time." Koharu tried to put the book back without the girls noticing but it failed. Nanami snatched it with her speed and scan at the front cover. "N-Nanami please give that back!"

The purple-hair women looked at it and didn't show emotion until she let out a smile, "Have anything to share?"

"A book about relationships…? Koharu why are you reading this? Is there something you are not understanding?" Makoto asked curiously and looked at her friend with confusion.

"Wait…I…this is embarrassing but…I am worried that Senri has lost interest in me." Koharu sadly expressed as her lips formed a frown.

"What! Why would you believe that!? I see the way he looks at you Koharu! He is way more than interested." The brown hair women expressed as she wings her arms.

Nanami remain calm, "When I am with Akito, and when Senri talks with him. All he talks about is you. So, you have nothing to worry about Koharu."

"Then why hasn't he kissed me yet…? The only romantic thing we have done was…hug. That hardly happens because my heart beats so fast that I am afraid he may hear me…" Koharu blushes as she continues to share with her friends, "I have never had a boyfriend before…I never have experienced love before…but being with Senri is the most experience I have. I do not want to lose him."

Both Makoto and Nanami were quiet but they understand what Koharu is coming from. They both think hard of what to say until they hear Heishi talking through telepathic.

"Koharu! Where are you? Senri has been all over for you!" Heishi says being loud and clear.

Koharu eyes widen and she bowed to her friends, "Sorry! I must go and find Senri!"

"Wait Koharu," Makoto began as she blushes. "It took me sometime…to let Itsuki do anything to me. Um just it takes time when…both you and Senri are ready." She let out a little smile. "Have patience."

Koharu smiled at Makoto. She is grateful to have friends like them…Koharu is just blessed to have friends now and have a place to call home. Even though it's on a ship and eventually everyone has to depart and be there separate ways soon…The thought about being separated by everyone made Koharu uneasy. As Koharu left the library she has this feeling that Senri is at the lake waiting for her.

* * *

"Senri!" Koharu shouts as she runs up to him and huffs and puffs.

Senri lets out a sigh and smiles, "Koharu I have been looking all over for you. When you missed lunch, I was worried. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry not saying anything…W-Well I was in the library reading." Koharu blushed while remembering the reason she was there.

"Oh? That's okay…what were you reading about that it made you miss lunch?" Senri questioned.

Koharu blushed more and she never keeps stuff from Senri she is always honest. She is worried what he will say or do. "Um…reading a book about relationships."

Senri's dark blue eyes widen and his cheeks turned red, "W-What!? W-Why would you read anything about that!?"

"Because! I am worried if I am doing something wrong! All we have ever done was hug!" Koharu shout honesty.

Senri quietly swallowed and went close to Koharu they are staring at each other deeply. It made both red on the face. The topic made them feel awkward but it needed to be said and Senri finally said something.

"You know…this problem can be easily fixed..."

Koharu had a confused expression and she waited for Senri to finished.

Senri had a serious expression, "Let's be alone tonight in my room."

* * *

 **Author Notes-HI everyone! This is a new story, I am a huge fan of Norn9 Var Commons. I own the video game and I have watched the anime if you haven't done either I suggest you do so. I just recently played Koharu and Senri's route and I enjoyed it a lot. When I played his route I got a story idea about these two. I wished in his route they should of shared a kiss and say, "I love you." It bothered me a little. So, this is how this story was created. I personal like Koharu and Kakeru together, and eventually one day I might type a story about them. Don't get me wrong I like Koharu and Senri together. :)**

 **Thank you if you took the time too read my story! Please feel free to favortie, follow, and review! I appreciate all three so much! If you do review I will always reply to you :) Also, does anyone know if the Norn9 Lost Era and Norn9 Act Tune will be translated into English? If you know the answer please let me know. Anyway, I shall update soon ^^**

 **Review**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
